


Involuntary Attraction

by boleyn13



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Two big egos in one room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: Thor seeks out Doctor Strange's help to find Odin. Loki is supposed to wait outside while his so called brother is talking to the sorcerer. That's definitely not going to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Nieumyślny czar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894681) by [Minnoroshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi)



> Hello there, 
> 
> Since the internet is going to explode the second we see Doctor Strange and Loki on the screen together, I thought I needed to start preparing myself for that.
> 
> Also, I was wondering during the mid-credit scene of Doctor Strange "Is Loki waiting outside the door? Is he not allowed in Strange's rooms?" Here is my take on that :D
> 
> Have fun and tell me what you think ;)

“Wonderful, I will instantly inform Loki about the results of our conversation.”

Stephen only raised an eyebrow at Thor when the big guy got up from his chair. No way that he was being serious. The Asgardian had to have noticed what was going on. Right?

Obviously not, because Thor was heading towards the door. Clearing his throat Stephen tried to re-capture his attention. “Forgive me the question, but… where are you going?”

Clearly confused Thor frowned at him and gestured at the door. “Telling Loki about… he’s outside, waiting… since you didn’t want him in your study…?”

Despite his best efforts Stephen’s mouth dropped open. Well, it wasn’t his fault, he had never been able to deal well with stupid people. They were frustrating him and most of the time they were wasting precious air by breathing it. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Stephen nodded. “Yes, thank you very much for reminding me, I know what I said. I assume that means you didn’t notice?”

Instead of saying anything Thor just looked at him with such a big and clueless eyes which made any answer unnecessary. Stephen still wasn’t quite ready to believe this. Thor, god of thunder, protector of Earth, Asgardian… he couldn’t possibly be so simple-minded. To make sure Stephen would use short and easy words. “Your brother ignored my wish. He is in this room.”

Instantly Thor started looking around in all possible directions, looking so ridiculous that Stephen released a long sigh. Good Lord in heaven. He had thought he had left the idiots behind at the hospital. That clearly wasn’t the case. “He is invisible. Obviously.”

“Loki, show yourself!” Thor yelled out, for some reason suddenly staring at the chair he had been sitting in 30 seconds earlier. Stephen wasn’t a religious person, but he was ten seconds away from asking Christ to help him. For now he only pointed to his left and Thor instantly turned there. “Loki!”

With a soft chuckle and in a ray of green/golden light Loki appeared right next to Stephen’s chair. “Is there any trick you are not going to fall for, brother dear?”

“Trick, yeah. That’s fitting.” Stephen muttered beneath his breath, but definitely loud enough for everybody to hear. Especially that wannabe god who definitely shouldn’t be on this planet.

It was immensely satisfying to see the grin on Loki’s face fading away. Fascinating to see how quickly could be replaced by anger. Quite a temper. He was probably very bad at poker. “You dare to comment on my magic abilities, mortal?”

Was mortal an insult that Stephen wasn’t aware of?

“Brother, the Doctor is going to help us to find father and we have no time for your games.” Thor was growling, probably thinking that he sounded intimidating. Although it was very obvious that Loki couldn’t care less. “I’m not in a hurry. The old man can rot in a hole for all I care.”

“Interesting. I am not a psychiatrist, but I sense a gigantic case of daddy issues. That combined with the habit of turning invisible are indicators of very low self-esteem. You should talk with somebody about that…”

Loki’s mouth was twitching and god, Stephen had missed having somebody around to annoy. No more interns to torture or doctors less talented than him. Wong was hundreds of miles away and Stephen was bored.

Looking him up and down Loki shortly focused on his gloves and Stephen involuntarily winced. The corners of his mouth twitched again, not a good sign. “Thor, are you sure that this man is able to help us? To me he seems a bit… handicapped.”

Oh, now that was low. Stephen definitely didn’t like that this guy was so attentive. “I don’t know if I can help you, but you must be really desperate to come to me. A mortal. A handicapped mortal.”

“It was not my idea to come here. My foolish brother has merely run out of ideas… like he does so often.” Crossing his arms in front of his chest Loki snarled and Stephen took a moment to check him out. Black suit, black tie, black shirt. No magical visible. The whole attire could be an illusion though, Stephen wasn’t sure. He could feel a soft tingle, the aura surrounding the sorcerer couldn’t be denied. The man was oozing with magic, but there was no way Stephen was going to let him know that… or be impressed.

“Loki, you can spite me later. Time is precious and futile, we need to continue searching for father now.” Thor was swiftly being ignored.

“So why don’t you come up with a few ideas? You claim to be so intellectually superior… Loki, god of mischief…” Stephen was quite content with himself, he had never put that sarcasm in so few words.

Against his expectations Loki didn’t explode or threaten to kill him. “I guess you are right. I should take somebody more modest as a new role model… any suggestions? Sorcerer Supreme?”

Oh, now he was just being silly. “If you plan to insult me you have to work harder than that.”

Suddenly the grin was back on Loki’s face. All teeth and malice. “If I wanted to insult you, I would point out that real sorcerers do not need to rely on magical artefacts to do wonders. Nice necklace, by the way.”

Stephen was getting angry and he hated himself for it. He had met guys like this all his life, he knew how to deal with them. A huge ego, but nothing behind it. Stephen would have to bring him down a notch or two and he wouldn’t even stand up for that. “Oh yes, I was very impressed by all the real magic and wonders you did when you tried to invade this planet. With the help of glowing stick.”

There was a little spark in Loki’s eyes. Maybe amusement but probably madness. No, definitely madness and Stephen was enjoying this. “Four years ago when I came to this pathetic little spot in the universe… I had already excelled at hundreds of lesson in magic that you will never be able to learn in your pathetically short life span.”

“What do they call you? Silvertongue? You just used the word ‘pathetic’ twice in a sentence…”

“Oh, I would use different words, but I’ve decided to keep it simple to make you sure you can follow what you’re saying.”

That struck a nerve. Stephen had thought the very same thing while talking to Thor and he didn’t like that Loki and him shared a thought pattern. Perhaps he should get up after all. Deliberately slowly and looking disinterested Stephen stood up and found out that Loki was just the slightest bit taller than him. Good thing that Stephen wasn’t a fool who gave a damn about physical attributes.

“You like words?” Smirking Stephen took in Loki’s expression, his eyes were still sparkling. “You better start using some nice ones if you want me to help you… I’m thinking about one that begins with a ‘p’.”

“Didn’t you just complain about me calling pathetic?”

Okay, that little arrogant shit didn’t want it any other way. Stephen brought up his hand, not yet doing anything, but if Loki wasn’t a complete pretender he should be able to feel that Stephen could summon his magic at any moment. “Not a very wise choice of words…”

Loki didn’t back off, quite the opposite. He was moving closer and Stephen didn’t need to look at his hands to sense that the wannabe god was just as ready as he was to launch an attack. To find out who was the real sorcerer in the room. “I do believe it fits perfectly…”

Stephen wasn’t going to reply to that and he definitely was going to be the one to step away. So he kept staring at the other one, focusing on the power he could feel radiating from Loki’s body. It was so different from everything else Stephen had experienced. A glimpse at what other powers were out there in all the dark corners of the universe. Stephen had always been an eager student and he wanted to know more about these powers. Or the one right in front of him.

Green eyes were staring at him, golden spots dancing inside of them…

Both of them winced when Thor cleared his throat, making awkward gestures with Mjölnir with in his hands. “Uhm… if you desire to continue whatever courting ritual you are performing right now… it would be very helpful if you could do that after we found father to… you know, save the universe.”

Hastily Stephen took a step back, releasing a soft breath and realised in relief that Loki had also moved away. Good. After coughing quietly Loki mumbled “I told you he was fool” before heading towards the door. Thinking about how wonderfully silent it would be after they were gone, Stephen followed him.

 ***

18 strenuous and agonizing hours later they had found the All-father, he had been walking up and down Times Square yelling ‘The end is near’. Fortunately Thor had been kept his word and the three Asgardians had disappeared. Stephen returned to the Sanctorum Sanctum, ready for a hot cup of tea and a long night of sleep. No more wannabe gods to mess with him and who stole his precious time.

Entering his office Stephen slumped down on his favourite chair and let his head drop back when…

“Oh, come on! Seriously?” The second Loki materialised in gold light Stephen narrowed his eyes at him. “Did you miss me already?”

Loki huffed in response. “As if there was any chance that I would leave with those two morons… I am sure I can find more intriguing company.”

“Oh, so your brother was right. You are here to court me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. A mere mortal could never be interesting enough to catch my attention. You are like flies that need to be chased off…”

That guy really had no idea what was good for him. Who had just helped him to find his adoptive dad, because he was too incompetent to do that? Standing back up Stephen rolled his eyes. “Yes, that’s why you are still here. Because we are so annoying…”

This man’s buttons were so easy to push, Loki was already gritting his teeth again, coming closer, not respecting Stephen’s personal space. Was this supposed to be threatening? Perhaps Stephen’s heart was beating a little bit faster, but he was far from being afraid.

“Do not believe that your puny little mind is capable of understanding my motivations…”

“Oh, your motivations seem very clear to me.”

“Do they?”

“Oh yes.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

Nothing, obviously. They were back at staring at each other and Stephen could hear the other one’s breath and even now he could feel his magic radiating from his body. Like warmth, almost touching him. Almost. God, this was stupid. Bad idea, Stephen. Stupid…

“You should leav-“ The cloak of levitation had other things in mind, that was for sure. Stephen would have laughed at Loki’s hilarious gasp if he hadn’t been completely taken aback himself. That nasty piece of garment had wrapped itself around Loki’s arm and jerkily pulled him closer.

Instinctively Stephen reached out to steady Loki, so he wouldn’t drag both of them down. Loki glared at him, tried to free himself and when Stephen let go the lower end of the cloak wrapped itself around Loki’s shoulders, tugging him closer one more time. Their entire bodies were now pressed against each other, their noses almost touching and Stephen still wasn’t afraid. His heart was racing nonetheless.

“Tell your silly cape to let go of me!”

Still incredibly annoying, but Stephen had learned the hard way that the cloak had always his best interests in mind and usually knew what was best for him. Who was Stephen to argue with it?

“I will make sure you…” Stephen smothered those words with his mouth on Loki’s, content and proud to have finally figured out a way how to properly shut him up. As it turned out Loki wasn’t too keen on being let go. The passionate way he kissed him back and his fingers in Stephen’s hair quickly made the cloak’s grip on them redundant.

 


End file.
